


fingers twined

by 1derspark



Series: D's tumblr prompt fics [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Finger kink, M/M, Nicky has a thing okay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Ring Kink, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derspark/pseuds/1derspark
Summary: Nicky admitted that his purchases for Joe were sometimes a little self-indulgent. The bigger gaudier rings, big brassy things wrought into the curled shape of a dragon with an emerald eye, a chunky pair of silver circlets pressed into the shape of a hundred little flowers. He bought rings he knew would stand out on Joe’s fingers. He traced them in the night with Joe’s hands curled over his stomach. He’d tangle their hands together against the bed when Joe had him pinned, gasping for air, with only the cool kiss of the metal on Joe’s fingers to keep him grounded.It was a thing. Joe knew it. He knew exactly how to rile Nicky up. He was sneaky about it too.(Tumblr prompt #3)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: D's tumblr prompt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871440
Comments: 24
Kudos: 246





	fingers twined

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is for tumblr anon who asked for:
> 
> Hi! I adore your TOG fics. If you’re taking any prompts, I’d love to read one about Nicky’s err fascination with Joe’s rings and fingers. Do with that what you will 😳✌🏼
> 
> ~~I'm trying to get better at smut ya'll I swear I'm trying I gave it my best shot ~~~~~~
> 
> Enjoy!

They didn’t have wedding rings. Not exactly.

Nicky and Joe were more married than most married people are. Though Nicky wouldn’t define them as such. It was hard to confine what they were to one another into something that goes sour more often than not. Nile joked often that he and Joe had reached the “ultimate form of husbands”, but Nicky had seen the American divorce rates. That was not what he aimed to be.

So, no wedding rings. But Joe still had plenty of individual rings of his own.

He had always been fond of them. Joe had an eye for all the art forms, jewelry making included. Nicky could not count the times in his life he’s had to drag Joe away from the jeweler's stall in a market in one of the many corners of the world, eyeing some pretty silver rings he didn’t need.

(Of course, Nicky always managed to scrounge up some money later if Joe really loved it. One of the best things in his life was watching Joe unwrap a ring Nicky’s bought, eyes shining when he slid the gift on his finger, then tackling Nicky to the nearest flat surface a second after to show his gratitude.)

Nicky admitted that his purchases for Joe were sometimes a little self-indulgent. The bigger gaudier rings, big brassy things wrought into the curled shape of a dragon with an emerald eye, a chunky pair of silver circlets pressed into the shape of a hundred little flowers. He bought rings he knew would stand out on Joe’s fingers. He traced them in the night with Joe’s hands curled over his stomach. He’d tangle their hands together against the bed when Joe had him pinned, gasping for air, with only the cool kiss of the metal on Joe’s fingers to keep him grounded. 

It was a thing. Joe knew it. He knew exactly how to rile Nicky up. He was sneaky about it too.

Nicky woke up for once while the room was awash with noon-time yellows, a good well-fucked ache in his ass, his thighs, zinging down to the tips of his toes when he stretched. 

It took a lot for him or Joe to achieve that feeling. The marks they make on each other in passion are often lost in the next couple seconds of time. Joe has said he regretted never having made-love to Nicky in a time where he could see the proof on his skin afterward. The blooming lovebites of youngsters, the phantom bruise of a gripped hand to the thigh, were things they’ve never experienced in their lives together. It was a sad compensation for an eternity together, but one they were willing to pay.

But on nights like the last, where all they do is fuck and bite and kiss until dawn where they collapse into the bedsheets, their skin tingling with lingering sensation, Nicky got a hint of what that feeling may be like. 

Nicky was satisfied. He smiled into the pillow he’d wrapped himself around and peeked an eye out from the nest they’ve made of the sheets. He spotted Joe, sitting at the corner table in their bedroom in nothing but some unbuttoned pants, sketching, just as he expected. 

And because they are in sync, as they always seemed to be, Joe looked up when Nicky did. Their eyes meeting in a hello heralded by the satisfaction of sated lovers. 

“What is your subject this morning Yusuf?” Nicky asked though he and anyone else who’d seen any of Joe’s art ever could probably guess.

Joe turned his sketchbook around to display Nicky’s face detailed in a close-up. He’d focused on the curve of Nicky’s cheek just by his mouth with his beauty mark. There were smudges around the edges as if Joe had gone back and erased.

“I have spent all our eternity drawing you and I can still not capture all your beauty,” Joe said gazing forlornly at the drawing.

Nicky had half a mind to jump from the bed into Joe’s lap and lecture him on just how well he felt captured. All the ways in which Nicky felt as he has been _seen_ more so by anyone else in the world.

But Joe was smiling his way and Nicky could see that he knew anyway. 

Joe rose from the chair, and sauntered over, all grace and predatory hunger, preening up his shoulders just because he knew Nicky liked to watch. He stood by the bed, still but for how he raised his arm, running the back of his hand up the bare plane of Nicky’s back. 

Nicky twitched with a full-body shiver, those hot loving hands, and the bright pinpricks of coolness from the metal of his rings. He smothered a small gasp into his pillow.

“Oh?” Joe said rumbling and deep in a way that sent heat curling in Nicky’s stomach.

“Yusuf,” he said hand clenched into the sheets. He will not admit how pleading it sounded, he was begging and Joe knew it. “Please.”

“Anything,” Joe breathed, placing a kiss at the base of Nicky’s neck, down to the top of his spine, running his pointer finger with that damn _ring_ down the long exposed plane of his back with every new kiss. It was one Nicky bought him recently, a year or so ago from a silversmith Booker bought necklaces from. It was shaped in the shape of intertwined vines, slim but for the tiger’s eye stamped at the head, a small bauble of gaudiness. Nicky was covered in goosebumps. 

Joe shucked his pants down and off in a flurry, then brought a knee up onto the bed so that he could lean over Nicky, one foot on the floor keeping him steady. He dragged his hand, heavy up Nicky’s back until it reached his neck where Joe squeezed lightly just to hear Nicky moan.

“You shower me in silver and gold, my love. Each ring is more beautiful, more thoughtful than the last,” Joe said with a nip to the ear. He’s brought himself fully onto the bed, one long line of heat up Nicky’s back. “But I think they are more gifts for you hmm?” 

Nicky turned in the cage of Joe’s arms so that he could see him better. He had to look at him. Joe had a hard grasp on his hip, brushing the edge of the ring in a gentle but pointed caress on the inner part of his thigh, just a few scant inches from his cock which was growing harder against his belly.

“They look good on you,” Nicky settled with. Nicky didn’t have to tell him this. Joe looked good and he knew it. Joe looked good in anything really, though Nicky preferred him bare, golden, and rapturous in his bed with nothing but the glint of expensive metal on his fingers.

“You have excellent taste,” Joe said and kissed him hard. With one hand he brought Nicky’s leg hooked over his hip and kept the other, with the ring, tight on Nicky’s jaw holding his mouth open while he licked inside. 

“Fuck, fuck, please” Nicky breathed into Joe’s mouth between kisses, his hands gripped tight in Joe’s hair. He felt as if he was being branded. Joe’s ring on his cheek akin to a cold tear he couldn’t blink away, it lingered, he pushed into it. Joe, of course, noticed.

He leaned away, just enough to bring up his hand to Nicky’s mouth, the ring on his hand like a beacon, a matte-metal reckoning on his finger. Joe didn’t even have to say anything. Nicky leaned forward to nip at the pads of Joe’s fingers, licking up and up and up until he reached the ring. Joe was moaning long and low, pressing his hardness down between Nicky’s thighs.

Nicky took his fingers in his mouth, sucking them, and squeezing his legs together for Joe who had started up a slow, rutting grind.

“Nicolo,” Joe said his mouth latched onto Nicky’s jaw, mouthing endearments into his skin. “You’re so good for me Nicolo. You’re mouth—” Nicky moaned around Joe’s fingers to edge him on. Joe swore, the hand he held on Nicky’s hip drawing Nicky in even closer. There was little finesse in it anymore, he thrust hard into the heat of Nicky’s thighs. Words had escaped them both. Nicky was seeing stars, his jaw thrumming in a desirable ache, his cock leaking pre-come against the hardness of Joe’s stomach.

And Joe, bless him, could tell when he was on the edge and took his fingers out of Nicky’s mouth down to his cock. Joe rubbed the gemmed edge of his ring against the head, smearing over the tip, until Nicky came groaning, his head thrown back against the pillows.

Nicky told himself to breathe, but he could barely see straight. In his haze, he watched Joe as he moved in mindless thrusts before spilling all over Nicky’s thighs and ass, then falling onto Nicky’s chest.

Joe raised his head up once he’d caught his breath, smiling, and leaned in for a kiss. Light and sweet, lacking all the heat of the minutes before but loved by Nicky all the same. 

Without a word, he took his hand and tangled it with Nicky’s. They dozed in the afternoon light, the ring a bright point and a tether. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/1derspark)! I'm taking prompts and asks at the moment so drop me one if you have an idea! Or just come and say hi :)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated and feed the beast!


End file.
